


A question of territory

by killing_kurare



Series: Berserk: Alternate Universe Prompt Table [9]
Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte is a new arrival and Luca persuades her girlfriend Casca to save her from the bullying of the other women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A question of territory

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [Drabble Cycle AU](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html): Prison

 

Casca watches the other women shoving around the new arrival. It’s no surprise she ended there being harassed; a young woman with such a pretty face is not lucky enough to go unnoticed.

“You should do something about this,” Luca says as she walks up to Casca and gives her a cigarette.

The other woman snorts. “What’s it to me?”

“I was in her place when I arrived,” Luca reminds her and rests her head against Casca’s shoulder, “but you were there to rescue me,” she continues softly, but Casca just smokes the cigarette.

“I heard that Farnese set an eye on you and wanted to make a point. It was nothing personal,” she answers nonchalantly. “All about territory.”

Luca snickers. “But it became something personal.”

Casca can’t hide a smile. “It did.”

“So, please help her. For me?” Luca asks again. “I feel sorry for her,” she adds after a questioning look.

Casca sighs and throws away the cigarette. “Well, fine. Her name’s Charlotte, right?”

Luca nods and watches satisfiedly as Casca makes her way to the group of women and claims Charlotte as one of her own. She is one of the few inmates to call the shots in this jail, so no one will dare to oppose her.

“There you go,” Casca sighs and shoves the trembling Charlotte into Luca’s arms. “Now don’t expect anything for your birthday.”

“Don’t worry,” Luca says and wipes Charlotte’s tears, totally ignoring her girlfriend. “I’ll take care of you now.”

 


End file.
